my bodys nobodys body but mine!
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Felt the need 2 share sumfing I found wit all u lovely people.Who else was subjected 2 dis song in school? Who else is still traumatised 2 dis day? 1 of my mates who suffered from da same trauma tried therapy n it didnt help I am afraid that it will stay


Felt the need to share something I found with all you lovely people. Who else was subjected to this song in Primary school? Who else is still traumatised to this day? One of my mates who suffered from the same trauma tried therapy and it didn't help. I am afraid that it will stay with us for ever!

"Miss Pryde you are aware you under weight?" Mrs Nurse informs.  
Kitty looked up at the nurse."Nuh uh"  
"Yuh-huh"  
"Nuh-uh"  
"Yuh-huh"  
"Nuh-uh"  
"Yuh-uh...YOU ARE OK!" Mrs Nurse takes a deep breath."Plus you have many bruises on your body"  
"YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY BODY! HELP! SEXUAL HARASMENT! THE NURSE WAS LOOKING AT MEEEEEEEE"  
"Kathryn please"  
"GET AWAY! YOU'RE GIVING ME THE NO FEELING!" She jumps up and starts running around the room

"My body's Nobody's body but mine You run your own body let me run mine

My lungs were made to hold air when I breathe,  
I am in charge of just how much I need.

My legs were made just to dance me around,  
I can fly through the air, swim or roll on the ground.

Your body loves you to pedal a bike,  
Our bodies do just whatever we like.

When I am touched then I know how I feel,  
My feelings are mine and my feelings are real.

Sometimes it's hard to say no and be strong,  
When the 'no' feeling comes then I know something's wrong.

My body's mine from my head to my toe,  
Please leave me alone when you hear me say no!

My body's mine to be used as I choose,  
Not to be threatened or forced or abused.

This is my body, it's one of a kind,  
I've got to take care of this body of mine.

My body's Nobody's body but mine You can run your own body let me run mine."

"Kathryn i was simply asking if you are going threw any...problems at home...is anyone being mean to you"  
"Nope! I love the Instatute! Esspesially Logan! I don't like it when he comes in my room to wake my up to work with him though...it's sore"  
"W-work with him"  
"Oh yeh every morning he takes me to the basment levels and trains me"  
"T-trains you"  
"Yep i'm his favourite student"  
"It's not just you he...'works with"  
"Nope all the students!" Kitty nods. "He teaches me to fight! So when boys try to take advantage of me i can kick there ass"  
"Ohhh fighting.." Mrs Nurse looked releved. "Is that the bruises"  
"Yeh..." The nurse comes up to her with a stethiscope and puts it on Kittys cheast.  
"AHHHHH SEXUAL HARASMENT! GET AWAY I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT! HELP! I think someone needs the song again"  
"Ohhh god NO!"

"My body's Nobody's body but mine You run your own body let me run mine

My lungs were made to hold air when I breathe,  
I am in charge of just how much I need.

My legs were made just to dance me around,  
I can fly through the air, swim or roll on the ground.

Your body loves you to pedal a bike,  
Our bodies do just whatever we like.

When I am touched then I know how I feel,  
My feelings are mine and my feelings are real.

Sometimes it's hard to say no and be strong,  
When the 'no' feeling comes then I know something's wrong.

My body's mine from my head to my toe,  
Please leave me alone when you hear me say no!

My body's mine to be used as I choose,  
Not to be threatened or forced or abused.

This is my body, it's one of a kind,  
I've got to take care of this body of mine.

My body's Nobody's body but mine You can run your own body let me run mine"

"I'm outta hear!" Mrs Nurse jumps out the window forgetting it was on the 3 floor and falling.  
Kitty grins slyly and skips out the room where she bumps into Evan, Kurt and Rogue.  
"I got her out the window!" She grins.  
"How?" Evan asks "You used the song didn't ya?" Rogue smirks.  
"Oh yeh!" Kitty nods.

A mental ward the next day.

Mrs Nurse is rocking in a lovely padded room in the latest fashion. A straight jacket.  
"My bodys no bodys body but mine..." She then starts laughing madly. 


End file.
